Goodbye, Take Care, I Love You
by The Satyricon
Summary: Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent learn something VITAL about Chloe right before her big trip out of the country. Part of the Satyr Icon CHLARK AU series.


**Title:** Goodbye, Take Care, I Love You, We'll be Together Soon

**Author:** The Satyr Icon

**Rating:** PG-13-ish, R-ish

**Spoilers:** Set in Icon AU, Metropolis years

**Disclaimer:** All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World.

**Summary: **Chloe and Clark learning learn something vital before her big trip out of the country...

**Word Count: **1816

**Written:** started: 8.12.05 finished: 9.20.07 

**Goodbye, Take Care, I Love You, **

**We'll be Together Soon**

To Chloe Kent, _née_ Sullivan, there was nothing better than the after-sex shower. As the hot water pelted her tired muscles, She sighed and lathered her hair first before soaping up her skin. She thought more about it while her fingers massaged the shampoo in the tendrils of her blonde hair, and **YES**, after-sex shower _sex_ was even better than the after-sex showering. She grinned and let the spray of water wash away the shampoo, shaking her head to her hair fully rinsed. Her body hummed from delicious orgasmic afterglow and she seemed to vibrate when her soapy hands touched her peachy skin. She could feel the love that her husband Clark Kent, her husband who was secretly Superman, had for her in a tangible way; he had that affect on her.

They had played hard that morning, testing their bodies, first on the bed, and then on the hardwood floor until they finally collapsed in the hall laughing. Clark had rested his head on Chloe's rear-end as she rested up. Then he bit her on her plump cheek.

"Break," Chloe gasped and swatted him, knowing that he wanted more. "Shower now. Play later."

"Okay," Clark pouted and rubbed her butt. "But later won't be for a long time."

Chloe caught his sad look while he helped her up. But it was true: later would be a while for the two young lovers; Chloe was going on her first major investigative report out of the country, and she was leaving Metropolis in just a couple of hours. She caressed his face and whispered that it was okay, that she loved him.

"More play later... lots more. I promise," Chloe finished. Clark gave her a smile and actually seemed intent on letting her shower. That was until he walked into the bathroom and pulled aside the shower curtain. She saw the look on his eyes, saw them glow red, and she surrendered to him... several times.

Her mind went back to normal when Clark left the shower first. She thought of her destination, the capital of Bialya, Kha-Ef-Re, where she was going to blindside the newly-elected Bialyian president, Rumaan Harjavti, with the information that he and his entire government were mere puppets for Lex Luthor. Lex was gaining millions for LexOil and the Bialyian were going to be a new force in world politics. But with Lex calling the shots for a foreign nation, could the White House be next for him?

The water started to get cold and that was Chloe's cue to leave the shower. She quickly dried her body and wrapped a towel around her head, making a terry cloth turban. She walked into the bedroom and saw Clark smiling like a goon while he was re-arranging the bedroom furniture (how did the bed scoot so far the wall? how did the pillows get behind the dresser? how did her bra get on the light fixture?). In an eye blink instant, the clutter was back in order and Clark even set the sham around the bed evenly and placed the decorative pillows just right on the bed.

"From now on, that's your job," Chloe laughed.

"Stretching?" Clark splayed out on the bed. "I could get used to that."

"Making the bed, smartie."

"Only if we make love beforehand."

"So now you have a full-time job."

"Okay...no more writing for you or saving the world for me," Clark laughed, looking at the ceiling skylight. "I'll just be your sex toy."

"I thought I was the sex toy around here," Chloe grinned. She opened a drawer and pulled out a red lacy pair of panties. She stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't hear Clark say that they were each other's toys; she was look at her body. She was body-conscious, even after high school and college, even after marrying Superman. She fretted while she slipped on the panties. This scrutiny was different. Her overall shape was softer, rounder, more shapely. Her breasts seemed fuller and her bottom jut out a bit more. And her tummy seemed to be a smidge poochy. She bit her lip.

Clark super-sped behind her and snuggled against her. "MMMM... Nice," he whispered, caressing her bottom. Chloe squirmed; usually that was a turn-on, a compliment, but now it was irksome.

"It's too big now," she mumbled, pulling away from his touch and looked at their reflection in the mirror. To her, they seemed to connect together perfectly. In his head, Clark thought the same thing.

"No...it's just right," he said with a smile, and caressed the side of her hip. "I love it."

"I know that you love it," She halfheartedly grinned. "But now its too big and I'm too fat."

"You're beautiful." He kissed the nape of her neck.

"And fat."

"If this is about Thanksgiving... we both gorged," He explained.

"Gorged?" Chloe protested, tilting her neck, annoyed. "You didn't gain a single ounce."

"I tried...I ate everything on my plate. It was delicious." Clark wondered if he was digging himself into a deeper hole. "Ma is still raving how good your first turkey came out."

"Thanks, but..."

Clark slid his hands up her side and cupped her breasts. She moaned when he lifted them just so, pressing himself against her tighter. "You're not fat, babygirl."

"Clark... this is not from the extra ladle of gravy on the potatoes chubbiness. I think its another thing."

She swallowed. So did he.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah... oh... "

When Chloe was younger, her period fell in the first couple of weeks of the month. Now the couple got used to the fact that Chloe's need for a Tampax could occur at any time. And they both took a breath of relief when Chloe needed the tampon.

So far that month, she hadn't a need for one.

"What if I am?" Chloe turned to Clark, panic in her face, her voice. "We can't have rug-rats... I know I flipflop... that I want a kid when I am 32 years old, not 26 or that I want four babies right now... I have deadlines... obligations... " She looked into his eyes, realizing she sounded too harsh. "We both do... "

"What if you're not? What if you're just late again?"

Chloe knew that Clark wanted a child, but was willing to wait...and she didn't tell him that she felt him caress her tummy when he thought that she was asleep the nights after she went through a missing period scare.

"What if I am? I swear... I can't deal with this right now... I can't," Chloe just looked in the mirror at her body, already thinking of the things that she wouldn't be able to do, thinking of the retching in the morning, thinking how her body would look in a couple months... of the stories that she would have to pass on because she couldn't go on stake-outs, couldn't be effective in her mind with a child growing in her belly.

She pushed past Clark, grabbing the skirt and blouse that she was going to wear on the plane trip. She slid on the bra, frowning as Clark hooked the clasps in the back for her. She turned, crying already, her tears streaming down his smooth muscled chest. He held her, caressing her between her shoulder blades, kissing atop her head, whispering that he loved her, that things would turn out for the best, whether she was pregnant or not.

"Really?" She rubbed her nose on his chest and he didn't care that she left a mess. She blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Honest?"

"Yes, Chloe... yes." Clark leaned in and kissed her forehead. "If you are, you'll be an amazing mother and wife... and if you're not, you're still be an amazing wife."

"If you keep saying stuff like that," Chloe giggled and sniffled, "you'll make me late for the plane."

"I could fly you to Bialya..." Clark smiled. "I have you down for a first class ride."

"Naughty!" Chloe giggled and took a deep breath. She was going to be okay, she thought, with whatever was going on in her body. "I'll have to take a rain check, Love. I'm being met at the airport by Planet correspondents... there's customs to deal with..."

"I know..."

"Yeah..."

Clark sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Chloe finished dressing, as sad as he had ever been. She applied some make-up onto her face, a bit on eyelashes and a hint of color on her cheeks. After slipping into a blazer that matched her skirt, she pressed her feet into her pumps. "Done."

"Great," Clark said, lifelessly. When Chloe faced him, he surprised her and dropped to his knees, hugging her at her waist, his cheek against her stomach. She combed her fingers through his hair, soothing him like he were a child.

"Okay...you're going to make cry again, Clark."

"I can't help it... I love you." Clark squeezed her waist tighter. Then her cell-phone rang and he let her go, reluctantly.

"This is Sullivan... you're downstairs? Okay, give me a couple of minutes. Thank you," Chloe closed her cell and looked sadly at Clark. "My taxi is here."

"I know. I heard it...thats why I hugged you, so you wouldn't go."

"Oh Clark," Chloe gasped, and swatted him for being so sweet. She stepped in and kissed him, hoping that it would last him a couple of weeks. Then she looked at him in his eyes..."If you are a daddy, Clark, you'll be the best father a child could have...you are already the best husband ever..." The man of steel melted. They kissed again, slow and blissfully, something extra now in the kisses. A car horn honked. They both sighed, knowing she'd have to go. Clark grabbed her bags and they went, out of their penthouse, down to the street below, silent.

On the sidewalk, Chloe caressed Clark's face, and gave him a smile that was for him alone. They had traditions between them, rituals for them only. They had one to greet each other...and one when they left, repeated to each other is a whisper.

"Goodbye."

"Take care."

"I love you."

"We'll be together again soon." Chloe said, and kissed Clark, putting his hand on her lower stomach. 

"We'll _all_ be together again soon," He echoed, and she grinned back at him.

Clark Kent was Superman; he was a husband, and maybe a father. Chloe Kent was the Daily Planet's young star investigative reporter; she was also a wife, and possibly a mother. Now, a new promise and a pact was made between them, a new bond possibly connecting the two even as the yellow cab disappeared down the street...

The End


End file.
